1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device with a three-dimensional (3D) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the continuing advances of the electronic industries semiconductor memory devices with improved performance and lower cost are needed. To meet these requirements, 3D semiconductor memory devices in which memory cells are arranged in a plurality of cell strings in a three-dimensional structure have been proposed. 3D semiconductor memory devices provide substantial improvements in the integration density of semiconductor memory devices. Recently, a variety of techniques have been developed to improve the characteristics and integration density of such a 3D semiconductor memory device. However, further improvements are needed.